I'm Not Your Average Human Girl
by oxIrishBella14xo
Summary: Twilight/Avatar. what happens when suki, jet, zuko, toph, katara, aang, and sokka visit forks and find a long lost friend whose supposed to be dead?ZxK,SxS,AxT,ExB,ExR,JxA,CxE BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Avatar/twilight crossover

Bella of the southern water tribe

Katara's POV:

We needed a secluded place to let Aang practice fire bending without any trouble. When I say trouble I mean like someone getting hurt, someone finding us or us getting captured by fire nation soldiers. We flew for days trying to find a place when we saw a big clearing in the middle of a forest away from any civilization. Now that we found this place we need to set up.

"Okay, I'm going to go collect water from the lake." I grabbed the empty water barrels off o the pile of stuff we unloaded from Appa. There wasn't much but enough to where we would take it off of his back and then set it up. I heard Sokka and Aang fighting over who should find food and who should set up the tents. Toph went to find food without them knowing so when they were done bickering the food would be there already.

"I guess I'll make a fire." I heard a small mumble against all of the yelling. Zuko headed into the forest surrounding camp to get wood to make a fire. I act like I don't trust Zuko at all but I guess he isn't that bad and I kind of feel sorry for treating him as bad as I do.

I got all of the water that we would need in a couple of minutes. Toph came back pretty quickly and Aang started to earth bend some chairs and higher grounds for our beds while Sokka laid out our sleeping bags. Zuko was back and started the fire. I put the water near the fire and sat down on the earth bench across the fire from him. Everyone else joined quickly.

We started to tell spooky stories and have fun around the fire; Zuko was actually pretty darn funny. Out of nowhere a thought occurred to me,

"Guys do you think people know where this place is and might come back to use it?" everyone was quiet like they just started to realize this now.

"No. we're in the middle of the forest katara, why would you think people were here?" asked toph.

"Well, for one the grass is evenly cut and I don't think there would be a natural clearing this big in such dense woods, is all."

"Well, if people were here, they would still be here if they hadn't moved on so why not use what they left behind?" Sokka said.

"I guess you're right. I think we should go to bed it's getting late and Aang needs to start fire training tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and went to bed.

A/N: okay the Cullens come in on the next chapter and yes they are in the baseball field not the meadow…sorry I know its confuzzeling. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

(dodging knives)… okay guys im super sorry about never updating but ive been getting really bad grades so ive hads to ppull those up before I wrote more. Im going to finish some of my earlier stories first so here is the order im gunna finish them in:

A lot has changed

Bella goes to Hogwarts

Fishy Bella

Accused of something your not

Not your average human girl

And I think im gunna let someone take over Discovery of the Cullen secret because I know sort of where I want it to go but not how to finish it. So if anyone wants to take it pm me and I'll decide if I want to give it up


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so sorry I've been MIA lately. I don't really have an excuse but I'm sure you will get over it……eventually I want to thank all of you who have been waiting paitently (or not) for staying with me. I got a really bad review that in all simplicity told me I sucked at updating with any orderly time fashion that may or may not have included a couple of knives being thrown but I want to thank even then knife throwers because I really should have updated sooner. Enjoy the chapter!!**

Chapter 2:

Katara's POV:

The next day, everyone split the work once again. Aang and Sokka cooked fish for breakfast while Toph bent a space for Aang and Zuko to firebend without having to worry about any of our stuff being burnt by accident. After breakfast, Aang was working on breathing exercises while Zuko and I got stuck working together finding a market for tomorrow's food –well I guess later today's food as well.

Zuko and I left for the forest in an awkward silence. We walked for about three minutes before Zuko tried to make conversation.

"So…how has water bending training been going with Aang?"

"Okay. He's a fast learner and there isn't much left I can teach him."

"I thought you were a master?"

"I am but there was someone else who knew even more. She used to travel with us and was going to be Aang's teacher. But one day she disappeared. We had just finished escaping the fire nation warriors when we noticed she wasn't with us anymore. We went back to check on her but instead there was a town nearby filled with the ashes of over 300 people's bodies. She hasn't been seen since."

"I think I remember her. She was really pretty."

"another thing she was better at." He looked like he wanted to take back what he said and he opened his mouth to sa something but a loud crash sounded from in front of us. I hadn't realized we stopped. It was a balloon kind of like the war balloon Zuko had. There were people moving trying to get out from under the material. Zuko and I were attack stance. We were about to attck when I noticed it was Suki!

"Suki? Oh My Goodness! Suki!" I ran up and hugged her. I noiced two others behind her it was Haru- who I gave a hug to also- and Jet. Wait…Jet!?

"what no hug for me katara?" he smirked.

"what are you doing here?"

"Longshot promised I'd be okay. i came after you guys but you had left before I got to you. I ran into these two who were also looking for you guys so I proposed we travel together." He answered my rhetorical question.

Zuko and I invited them –with hesitation about Jet on my part- to follow us and then met up with everyone else when we did. Suki and I traveled behind the three guys. When they were out of hearing range she whispered to me;

"Did you date him? I noticed the very observant hostility between you two."

" yeah- it was a stupid mistake. Not only did he use me to knock out an entire village for his protection but he also dated my friend."

"oh you mean that girl who got killed by a firebender?"

"yeah that one"

We caught up to the boys who were in some sort of shock. There was a moutin lion growling right at us. It's eyes were hungary. None of had enogh sense to try bending on it. All of it we saw a flash of bronze and this boy dressed in ripped black clothing attacked it. We stood there stupidly watching as the circled each other with animosity and growling at each other. I don't think the 'boy' was human. Finally the lion attacked and after a second of struggle the boy bit into it's neck. We never had a clear shot at the boy's face but it's hair was a strange color I wouldn't ever forget.

the lion was finally dead and the 'boy' turned towards us growled then got distracted and bolted faster than half a lightnening strike. All of us run at top speed back to camp with Haru bending the trees away. We did not need that thing coming after us. We agreed not to say anything to anyone else about what we saw they would think us crazy. It was later than we thought when we got back so after a few hellos to everyone at camp we (entire group) went to sleep.


	4. bye

Ok so I am finally getting around to this. I keep getting everyone's reviews and favorite alerts but I regret to tell you, I am deleting my account. I wrote these stories almost five years ago and have long since looked at them. I no longer know where I intended to go with these stories and if you want the idea for your own story, go for it.

I can't bring myself to care about this old writing because it is so old and dead. Reading my notes and intentions for these stories I cannot tell what I wanted to do with them. I would officially give the stories over to someone to continue but I really have nothing to give in regards for what I was going to do with the stories so if you want to use what I have already posted, it's fine.

Thank you for the awesome reviews and for reading my pieces and good luck with your own writings!


End file.
